


[podfic] this is a world without Bucky Barnes

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Series: Podfic Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: There is no Captain America without Bucky Barnes. (Steve Rogers is another question entirely.)





	[podfic] this is a world without Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this is a world without Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402498) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> Thank you opensummer for having blanket permission.  
> <3

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/89uqeljce53qh3do94r7ffrg0edt5tcv) | **Size:** 1.7 MB | **Duration:** 00:03:48

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills my Bingo card: Read Sadly
> 
> Link to the full Card [at my dreamwidth](https://night-inscriber.dreamwidth.org/30012.html)


End file.
